Save me
by LegendaryHighFive
Summary: One-Shot! What if 3XK was the Show's Finale? I absolutely suck at summaries so come on and read! Warning: Character Death


**_Hello again! It's Lona :) I was just watching some videos on Youtube and saw a video where it seemed as though 3XK had a different ending! I thought it was beautiful and I wanted to write my own version of how an alternative ending would work :)_**

**_P.S. Castle and Beckett are secretly together in this story :)_**

**_ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"...He's the real triple killer."_

It all happened in a quick blur. Ryan had grabbed for his gun and Jerry quickly acted. Punching Ryan in the face and grabbing the gun. Before Castle knew it, he was face to face with the barrel of a gun.

"Guilty as charged."

Few minutes later, Castle found himself tied up and sitting in a wooden chair, watching helplessly as Jerry sorted through Ryan's pockets as he laid on the ground unconscious.

"The story about Gate's getting arrested? That was your story, wasn't it?" Castle said, passing the time as he moved his wrists around as much as he could, trying to get the string binding his wrists looser. "You were afraid you were going to get caught, so you hid in prison."

"Too bad you didn't figure that out sooner," Jerry said, mockingly, as he found Ryan's phone and flipped it open.

"Too bad you didn't leave sooner," Castle said, "Cops will be here any minute." Castle honestly didn't have any idea if they were ever going to be found or not, he just wanted to stall him from leaving.

"Looks like Detective Ryan called the precinct just before you got here. They won't be missing me for a while. By the time they do, I'll be long gone."

"You won't get far. I already know your name, your face, -"

"I can change those. Done that before. It's part of the fun of it," Jerry said, as he finished looking through Ryan's clothes.

"Fun like setting up Gates?" Castle said, now just wishing that Beckett would get here quick.

They kept talking, and Castle was getting even more frustrated and worried by the minute. Where was Beckett and why is this guy so damn smart?

"...I'm not done. I'll restart, I'll relocate. It must eat you alive knowing that you came so close to catching me. But this is a winner takes all kind of game," with the last few words, Jerry pulled out Ryan's gun and cocked it. Castle was terrified. But on the outside, he didn't let it show.

"Oh Jerry...Shooting, Is NOT your style," Castle said, acting as though he wasn't scared a bit.

"You really don't know me at all, do you?" Jerry said, a smile forming on his face as he leaned down to be only a few inches away from Castles face.

Just then, Castles phone began to ring, and Jerry quickly brought it to Castle. Holding it in one hand, as the other pointed a gun to Castle's chest. Castle gulped as he saw a picture of Beckett smiling on the phone. He had taken it when she was thanking him for flowers he had gifted her on Valentines day about a few weeks ago. Only two days later, they got together, but they had decided to keep it a secret from the precinct.

"Don't say anything you shouldn't."

"Hello,"

_"Hey Castle, where are you? I thought we had a date tonight?"_

"Oh, no where important. Sorry, I forgot."

_"...You okay Castle?"_

"Yea I'm fine, Kate. Look, I got to go. Call me later."

_"Wait...Castle..."_

"I got to go Kate. I love you."

Jerry hung up the phone after a silence was heard after Castle said his last line. They never broke eye contact through out the conversation, and they still hadn't.

"Well, I guess there's no more to say." Jerry said in a slightly teasing tone as he cocked the gun and opened his bag to get a knife. He brought it to Castle's neck and looked Castle in the eye as he pressed it forward slightly.

Castle winced slightly as he felt a bit of his skin break as the cold and sharp metal pressed into his neck.

"Yea...I guess guns aren't my style, but I like to change it up a bit. _Rick_." Jerry said mockingly as he quickened his slice and smiled in triumph as he heard Castles hiss of pain. Not enough to kill, but enough to sting. He continued to repeat the same notion until Castles arms, neck, and chest were covered in slices. Castle refused to break as he grit his teeth and bit his cheek until it bled to keep from screaming out in pain.

Jerry then took a piece of Castles torn shirt to wipe the blood of the blade as he chuckled.

"Well, _Rick_, thanks for everything," Jerry spoke as he took the already cocked gun in his hand and aimed it at Rick's chest. "Adios."

_**BANG! BANG!**_

Kate Beckett rushed up the stairs, already in tears as she chanted quietly but desperately under her breath, _"No, no, no, no, no,"_

She kicked open the offending door with all her might and aimed her gun around as she looked for any signs of Jerry, instantly putting her arms down and rushing in as she saw her boyfriend tied up in a chair.

Beckett gasped as she saw the tremendous amount of blood dripping off the side of the chair and coating the clothing of the author. She quickly cut off the string binding his wrists with her pocket knife and she pulled him quickly but gently off the chair and onto the floor.

"No, no, _NO_. Castle!" she yelled as she saw that his eyes were closed and the dangerous amount of blood covering his body and still pouring out of the two holes in his body as well as the cuts covering his torso. She tore off what was left of his shirt as she pressed down on the holes in his abdomen. "Rick! You're going to be okay! You have to be, or I swear, I'll kill you myself!"

She heard as Esposito rushed into the room, instantly kneeling down and placing his two fingers to Castles pulse point. She continued to press down on Castles injuries and talk to him, telling him he'd be alright. She felt a hand on her shoulder and broke down.

"No! Rick! No! You _HAVE_ to be okay!" She said as she shrugged off Esposito's hand and laid herself across Castles lifeless body. "You can't just tell me that and die! Rick! Please!"

"Kate...I'm so sorry," Esposito said gently as he was also teary-eyed, but he had to be strong for Beckett.

"No! You're wrong! He can't be gone!" She said, sobbing hysterically at this point, shaking her head.

He can't be gone. He just _can't. _  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_RIP_**

**_Richard Alexander Rodgers_**  
**_Richard Edgar Castle_**  
**_Loving Father, Son, Boyfriend, and Friend_**  
**_Will be missed deeply_**  
**_1971-2011_**

* * *

_**Yea I know, I suck :P And I'm evil, but eh! Idea came, but I didn't know really how to end it after he died, so there it is! **_

**_Ryan is okay though if anyone was wondering lol_**

**_If any of you have any ideas that you guys would like to see as a story, I'd be happy to take the ideas and try my best to do it for you! I'll give ya credit for the idea and everything :) I am always incredibly bored during class and that will give me something to do!_**

**_Email me on here or at _**

**_Thanks for reading and please leave a review on the way out!_**

**_-Lona_**


End file.
